Intervention
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Updated on 5/4! As they watch the new, destructive Colin grow more and more violent, Bright and Ephram team up to protect the one they both love from getting hurt. Set after
1. The Morning After

A/N: I haven't written an Everwood fic in a while! But, Monday's episode inspired me to write this one. So, tell me what you think. This takes place the day after Colin's fight with Bright and Ephram.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood.  
Intervention  
  
Chapter 1: The Morning After  
  
Ephram Brown stood in front of the kitchen cabinet trying to decide what cereal he wanted for breakfast. His half-asleep body was currently in a daze, wishing he was back in his bed.  
  
Andy Brown walked into the kitchen and noticed his son staring into the cabinet.  
  
"Morning Ephram." He called out, walking over to the fridge. "Care to tell me what is so fascinating about our pantry?"  
  
"Huh?" Ephram replied, realizing his had spaced out. "Oh, I was just getting some breakfast."  
  
"Well, I could always make you something." Andy mused, knowing his children's feelings towards his cooking.  
  
"Cheerios it is." Ephram replied, holding up the box.  
  
Andy laughed. "Make it two."  
  
Ephram grabbed two bowls and started pouring. He carried them over to the table and handed one to his father as he sat down.  
  
"Good morning." Delia announced as she joined them.  
  
"Hi sweetheart." Andy replied as his daughter grabbed a poptart.  
  
She sat down next to Ephram.  
  
"Didn't Dad rule those out as breakfast food?" he remarked, watching her eat. "I mean, technically, if it's filled with chocolate and marshmallow its considered dessert." "He's right you know." Andy agreed. "From now on, poptarts will be considered contraband."  
  
Delia made a face. "What's contraband?"  
  
"It means, that you can't eat them." Ephram remarked, pulling the poptart from her hand. "Go get yourself some Cheerios."  
  
"You're like another father." She remarked, hitting Ephram's arm as she got up from the table.  
  
"Ow." Ephram winced, as he drew back the arm that Colin had nearly broken the night before.  
  
Andy looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." He replied quickly, not wanting his father to know about Colin.  
  
"You sure?" he asked. "Maybe I should look at it."  
  
"No. I think I twisted it playing basketball in gym yesterday." He said. "It's no big."  
  
"You played a sport?" Andy asked, in feigned disbelief. "Willingly?"  
  
"Yeah, well the 'I got stuck in lab' excuse has kind of worn out its use." Ephram replied. He got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink.  
  
"I always told my gym teacher that my doctor told me not to participate." Andy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well these days you need an actual note." Ephram remarked. "Which you could help me out with..."  
  
"I don't think so." Andy retorted, getting up from the table. "I only use my super powers for good."  
  
"When is this whole famous neurosurgeon for a dad scenario going to work out in my favor?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Well, if you ever need an operation on your brain, I'm your guy." Andy joked. Ephram rolled his eyes. "And on that note, I'm gonna be late for school. So, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Yep." Andy replied. "I'll get some takeout from Gino Chang's." he suggested.  
  
"Ok." Ephram agreed. "And, although I still feel incredibly weird requesting this combination, get me lasagna and some egg rolls."  
  
"Sure thing. Have a good day!" Andy called, as Ephram left.  
  
Andy smiled to himself as he went back to pack Delia's lunch. He and Ephram were definitely making progress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at the Abbott house, both Bright and Amy were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Did you put ice on that?" Amy asked him, as she moved about the kitchen, packing her lunch.  
  
"Yes Mom." He replied.  
  
"That's not funny." Amy scolded. "Believe me, if I had given birth to you, you would have been sold to the circus."  
  
"Ha ha." Bright remarked. He took a sip of his orange juice. "Does it really look that bad?"  
  
"Your eye is black, but other than that, no." she told him.  
  
"It sure as hell hurts." He remarked.  
  
"Well, whatever dumbass comment you made probably deserved it." She observed. "Seriously Bright, you never think before you act."  
  
"I already told you; I didn't say anything." Bright replied. "So don't go getting all holier than thou art on me."  
  
"Well you must have done something to upset him." Amy remarked, shoving books into her backpack. "Colin wouldn't just hit you for no reason."  
  
"Not the old one anyway." Bright mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Look Amy, I know you're pumped that he's back and all, I was too, at first." Bright sympathized. "But that's not the Colin we knew, and as much as you let on otherwise, you feel the same way."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, annoyed. "I know he isn't completely back to normal, but the fact that he's even alive is a miracle. And he's walking, talking, even back to playing sports. He's almost there, Bright. We need to be patient."  
  
"No, we need to be careful." Bright protested. "His attitude is dangerous. Everything sets him off. The old Colin wouldn't hurt anyone. This new guy's scary."  
  
"He punched you Bright." Amy stated. "You guys were fooling around, and he hit your eye by mistake. That's all. Colin doesn't have a problem."  
  
"Yes he does Amy." Bright pleaded, growing more and more emotional. "This was not just a punch in the eye. He fought me. And if he ever did this to you, I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably kill him."  
  
"Colin would never hurt me." Amy declared, angrily.  
  
"After what he did to me and Brown, I wouldn't put it past him." Bright replied, instantly regretting it.  
  
"Wait a minute." Amy spun around. "He hurt Ephram too?" she asked, looking Bright in the eye.  
  
Bright didn't respond.  
  
"Tell me, Bright." She commanded. "What did he do to him?"  
  
"Amy," Bright started, reluctantly, "he almost broke Ephram's arm."  
  
Amy stood there, a blank look on her face.  
  
"It's not really him Amy." Bright reasoned. "We need to get him help."  
  
"We're gonna be late." Was all she could say, as they headed out to the truck.  
  
TBC!!!  
  
What did you think? Should I continue? Review! 


	2. The Aftermath

A/N: I got some positive feedback, so I think I'll continue. Keep reviewing, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood. I wish I owned Ephram though! *Wink Wink*  
  
Intervention  
  
Chapter 2: The Aftermath  
  
"C'mon, open!" Ephram urged, as he spun the combination to his locker a third time. "Stupid locker." He muttered, resorting to a last measure: a good hard kick. Success, the locker flew open, but not without releasing his math book, which fell on his foot. "Ow." He remarked to himself, leaning down to pick it up. As he did, he noticed a pair of brown boots, which belonged to a tall blonde.  
  
"You alright?" Amy asked, reaching over to pick up the history binder, which had also fallen. She handed it to him as he got up.  
  
"Yeah." He replied, taking it from her. "You'd think after 5 months I would have the locker situation under control."  
  
"Nah, don't feel bad. Bright's been here 3 years, and he still has trouble." She motioned to her brother, across the hall, who was slamming his fist against his locker.  
  
"That's reassuring." He remarked, sarcastically. He reached in and grabbed the supplies for his first few classes. "So did you need something?" he asked, turning back to her. Usually her mornings were spent strolling the halls on the arm of Golden Boy.  
  
"Um, actually, I was making sure you were ok." She told him.  
  
"The locker thing." He asked, puzzled. "I'm fine. It happens frequently."  
  
"No, I meant your arm." She replied.  
  
"What about my arm?" he played dumb; he didn't want her to know. "It's fine."  
  
"Ephram, you don't have to lie to protect me." Said Amy, quietly. "I know about the fight."  
  
"Well, it wasn't so much a fight as Colin attacking me." Ephram replied, shutting the locker. "It's a good thing your brother was there, because I'm not exactly the fighting type."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure Bright did enough to cause it." Amy reasoned. "He probably felt bad."  
  
"The shocking thing is, he didn't cause it." Ephram explained. "I'm as surprised as you are. It was the first time I've heard Bright go 5 minutes without making some dumbass remark."  
  
"Why would Colin just hit you guys then?" Amy asked, puzzled.  
  
"I dunno." Ephram replied. "I guess my getting takeout pissed him off."  
  
Amy made a face. "Look, Ephram. I know you don't have the best impression of Colin right now, but he just gets really frustrated. I'm sure he'll work whatever it is out. Just do me a favor."  
  
"What?" asked Ephram, knowing pretty much what she was going to ask.  
  
"Just, please don't mention this to your father, ok?" She pleaded. "I know it'll be over soon."  
  
"Do you?" Ephram asked, looking her in the eyes. "Because from what I see, that's not typical pre-coma Golden Boy behavior. And I would hate to see everything you've worked for go down the drain because you say something to upset him and he turns into a girlfriend beating social reject."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, indignantly.  
  
"It means, where's he gonna stop, Amy?" Ephram replied.  
  
Just then, Colin came over to where the two were standing.  
  
"Hey." He greeted casually.  
  
Ephram just walked away without saying anything.  
  
"Tough crowd." Colin commented, as he and Amy started down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, well Ephram seemed pretty upset about last night." Amy commented.  
  
"What, last night?" Colin remarked. "That was all just a big misunderstanding. We're cool."  
  
"Are you?" Amy asked, half-heartedly. "Because he didn't seem too cool a second ago."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't really like that Ephram character anyway. I don't think you should hang around him anymore." Colin suggested.  
  
"Whatever." Amy remarked, entering her homeroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	3. An Unlikely Alliance

A/N: I'm glad everyone likes this story! Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Everwood.  
  
Intervention  
  
Chapter 3: An Unlikely Alliance  
  
Ephram made his way down the hall toward his homeroom. His day was not off to a good start. Amy was blinded by Colin's almost-full recovery, and it was getting dangerous. Ephram wished she could see that, but there was nothing he could do to convince her. He shook his head and turned down the hall. As he did so, he felt a strong hand pound his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Brown." It's owner called out.  
  
"Great." Ephram thought to himself. "This day could not possibly get any better."  
  
He turned around and faced the tall boy with curly blonde hair. "Chalk one up for my experiment on jocks and their inability to remember first names." He commented.  
  
"Huh?" Bright asked, confused.  
  
"Nevermind." Ephram replied, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"Whatever." Bright replied. "So how's it going?" he asked, as they continued on.  
  
Ephram gave him a weird look. "Hell must be freezing over. Because I swear, you're actually trying to have a civil conversation with me."  
  
"Yeah." Bright replied. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"It's weird." Ephram remarked. "And very awkward."  
  
"Ephram, Ephram, Ephram. Can't I just say hi to my old buddy?" Bright remarked, throwing his arm around Ephram's shoulder.  
  
"Sure you can." Ephram replied, moving away. "Go find him, I think he's walking Amy to homeroom."  
  
"Actually, Colin and I aren't really on speaking terms." Bright admitted, his tone getting serious.  
  
"Geez, Amy's not talking to you, Colin's not talking to you, who's left? You better not piss off the voices in your head or else you'll be in trouble." Ephram joked.  
  
Bright had no stupid comeback. Ephram noticed this, and regretted his joke.  
  
"You ok man?" he asked Bright.  
  
"Look, I don't want to entire school to know, but I had to talk to someone about this, and I figured that maybe we'd be on the same page, with you hating Colin and all." Bright replied.  
  
"I don't hate Colin." Ephram told him. "I just think he needs help."  
  
"Me too." Bright admitted. "But its weird, you know? Colin is supposed to be my best friend. I'm supposed to be glad that he's back, but I'm not. That is not the Colin I grew up with, and I can't deal with this new guy."  
  
"Yeah, I got the impression that he wasn't exactly a bully before the accident." Ephram remarked.  
  
"But Amy is so happy that he's alive, it's just like she...she.." Bright searched for words.  
  
"Sees right through it." Ephram offered.  
  
"Yeah." Bright nodded his head. "She's never going to admit that he's different. And I'm scared that she's going to end up being hurt."  
  
Ephram nodded his head.  
  
"I know I don't come across as the mushy brother type, but I do worry about her. I mean, how would you react if it were your little sister?" Bright asked.  
  
Ephram thought about it for a second. He tried to imagine Delia in a potentially abusive relationship. "I would beat the living crap out of a guy if he ever hurt my sister." He remarked.  
  
"Exactly." Bright replied. "And I don't want it to come to that. Especially since it's Colin. But I would, if he did anything to her. Which is why I need your help."  
  
"Ok." Ephram agreed.  
  
"We need to convince everyone that Colin isn't who he seems, so he can get help. That's the only way he'll get better." Bright said.  
  
"I know." Ephram agreed. "But even his own parents don't see it."  
  
"They need too." Bright remarked.  
  
"My dad warned them about this." Ephram stated, anger in his voice. "He told them to watch closely, and pay attention for behavior changes, and they just ignored him."  
  
"He needs to tell them again." Bright replied.  
  
"They fired him." Ephram remarked. "They went back to your dad."  
  
"So they'd listen to him." Bright thought out loud.  
  
"Probably." Ephram agreed. "But I'm assuming your father doesn't know about the whole Jekyl and Hyde stunt he's been pulling."  
  
"No, he doesn't." Bright told him. "Amy's not talking to him, and she made me promise not to tell him."  
  
"So how's he going to talk to the Harts?" Ephram asked.  
  
Bright thought for a minute. "Wait a second." He was getting an idea. "What if your dad told my dad about Colin. That would be alright, he's like a common patient or something."  
  
"Yeah." Ephram nodded his head.  
  
"I know our father's can't stand each other, but when it comes to medical stuff, they manage to work together. Remember when my appendix burst?" Bright pointed out.  
  
"So if my dad said something, your's could talk to the Harts and make them realize Colin's not all back." Ephram realized what Bright was getting at.  
  
"Exactly." Bright replied. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom. "Look, I gotta go, but you have to talk to your dad when you go home, ok?" Bright headed off.  
  
"Yeah ok." Ephram replied. He stood facing a big dilemma. Did he break his promise to Amy about not telling him, or was her safety in such danger that he had to say something. He rubbed his forehead with his hand. This was not going to be an easy day.  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


End file.
